Little Genius
by schillingklaus
Summary: Witch Malika's evil gaze turns Quinn into a baby. Zoey and Lola need to care for her as long as the curse lasts. Quinn/Shane, Nevel/Malika


**Little Genius**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Rating**

PG-13

* * *

**Disclaimer**

iDont Own any of the used shows or other works of art

* * *

**Description**

* * *

**Genres**:

* * *

Family, Friendship, Fluff, Supernatural

******Fandoms**:

* * *

_The iCarly Show_, _Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_, _Unfabulous_, _True Jackson VP_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _Bigtime Rush_, _Victorious_

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman – Magic Malika, Quinn Pensky – Shane Diamond, Zoey Brooks – Stuart Laserbeam, Lola Martinez – Drake Parker, Dustin Brooks – Carly Shay, Gibby Carlsen – Lulu Johnson, Samantha Puckett – Fredward Benson, Spencer Shay – Anne Fielder, and many many more

******Summary**:

* * *

Magic Malika's dark magics turns Quinn into a smart baby. Zoey and Lola need to take care of her.

******Timeline**:

* * *

third season _The iCarly Show_, second season _True Jackson VP_, post-series elsewhere

* * *

**Background**

* * *

written for a request by Boris Yel'tsin

* * *

written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Para25_, claim _The iCarly Show__, __Zoey 101__, __Drake & Josh_, prompt _Evil Eye_

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

* * *

Chapter 2 Camille

* * *

Chapter 3 Foster Moms

* * *

Chapter 4 Turmoil at Ridgeway

* * *

Chapter 5 Baby Star?

* * *

Chapter 6 Competitors

* * *

Chapter 7 Faked Milk

* * *

Chapter 8 Bickering Roomies

* * *

Chapter 9 Trading Bodies

* * *

Chapter 10 Finale

* * *

**Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

August 2009

******Place**:

* * *

residence of the Pensky family in uptown Seattle, Quinn's room

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Zoey Brooks, Dustin Brooks

* * *

Having graduated from PCA in Southern California, Quinn penskt returned gladly to uptown Seattle, her family's stronghold. She was now going to work as an intern for Bill Windows[1:1], the CEO of one of the biggest vendors and researchers for microtechnology and inventor of _Gates_[1:2], which was _the world's most popular operational system for home- and small office technology_. She was also starting as a freshman at Bill Windows's private college for the elite of modern data technology, the BWC, near Seattle.

Bill Windows was particularly keen on Quinn's hand-made operational system, _Quinndoze QP_[1:3] which held the potential of fixing many a security hole in _Gates_ to whose existence his corporation had not yet officially admitted.

Alas, Quinn was not alone when she returned to Seattle.

Both of her roommates from her boarding school — i.e. Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez — followed her.

Zoey Brooks was going to study at a little art school near Seattle, the _Da Vinci Academy_. She had heard that great pop artist Harry Joiner[1:4] was the most influential _alumnus_ and honours teacher at that school.

Lola Martinez would have loved to strike a fortunate career at Hollywood, but she should not have messed with Logan Reese, son of the biggest producer of Hollywood, by biting half of his earlobe off.[1:5].

Logan had thereupon decided to give all the rôles originally predestined for Lola to Lola's worst rival Ashley Blake,[1:6] the little sister of Lola's "fiancé" Vince.

Vincent Blake had just abused Lola, upon Ashley's advice, in order to get back at his archnemesis Chase Bartholomew Matthews.

However, there was one last broadcasting corporation interested in Lola's talents: TVS,[1:7] right up there in Seattle. TVS had almost gone bancrupt after they had booted Carlotta Shay, the host of Seattle's most popular teenager-run webshow, and replaced her with some archaic reptile named Zebo.

Lola had been their last hope in order to save themselves from extinction.

Quinn's life at PCA had been a bit strange, too.

After trashing her ex-boyfriend Mark del Figgalo,[1:8] Quinn needed some time away from PCA. When she came back for senior year, she had not only not been missed by her fellow pupils, even more, everyone thought her engaged to Logan Reese, the most disgusting jerk of California next to rock legend Drake Parker. She had no clue what had been going on, but she could not bear Logan's demeanour in any way.

Last but not least, Zoey's little brother Dustin had to come with them. Dustin wanted to stay with his sister, as she was now his responsible guardian, and his only close relative left in the United states since their parents migrated to England. In addition, he was fatally addicted to said webshow _iCarly_, and especially to Carlotta Shay, the host. He was now even enrolled at Ridgeway, the very same school where his idol was going to graduate from.

This made Dustin totally excited.

Of course, Dustin was not allowed to share a room with the girls, so Zoey was going to prepare a former broom chamber for her beloved little brother. 'But, you know, Dustin, don't take pictures of Lola's bra without asking her first, and don't …'

Dustin nodded sadly.

Zoey ruffled Dustin's hair.

Lola whistled merrily. 'Hey, what dress should I wear when I meet Zebo the Dino first?' Lola had to decide between three models. 'The pink one with golden seams, the sparkling white one, or the plaid one…'

Quinn shrugged. 'All three of them?'

Zoey choked. 'The plaid one is really dary…'

Lola shrugged. 'I think it's cool.'

Zoey gazed sternly. 'Coolness isn't everything.'

Lola pouted sadly.

Quinn donned a few simple clothes, as she used to wear in her early PCA years. 'OK, I am now going to Groovy Smoothie, my favourite café for kids.'

Lola and Zoey wondered quizzically. 'Without us?'

Quinn coughed and croaked, 'you won't want to be with me, trust me!'

Zoey and Lola shrugged cluelessly. 'OK!'

Zoey suggested to fix and improve Lola's outfit for her first trip to the TVS studio.

Lola smiled merrily.

Dustin had plugged in the laptop, watching the back issues of _iCarly_ he had missed recently.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Groovy Smoothie

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman, Quinn Pensky, Magic Malika[1:9] (starts hidden), T-Bo, many visitors (background)

* * *

Quinn entered Groovy Smoothie.

The location was almost as cool as it had been five years ago, except that weird guy who was just wipin a few tables.

Akin to the voides of some of the visitors, the staff member was called T-Bo.

But Quinn was not interested in that sucker, only in one person whom she had supposed to meet here…

And there he was: Nevel Carlos Papperman. 'Quinn! Finally back!'

Quinn beamed. 'Aw Nevel! Yeah, I just arrived in Seattle.' She huggled the hell out of Nevel.

A girl stood five yards apart. She fired a sinister, malevolent gaze at Quinn. 'Rue it!' Then she walked away.

Nevel turned around. 'Malika sweetie, it's not what you think, it…'

It was too late.

Malika disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Is that your girl-friend you talked about in your last mail?' wondered Quinn.

Nevel nodded solemnly. 'That's Magic Malika.'

Quinn shrugged. 'She didn't seem to be happy… should I be scared?'

Nevel nodded. 'You better should, as she's a witchcraft priestess.'

Quinn would not have believed in witchcraft, had there not been her encounter with the ghost of Charles Galloway[1:10]. Now she started to tremble. All of a sudden, she started shrinking, finally ending up as a baby.

Nevel was consternated. 'Oh noooo!' He sighed with despair. Then he wrapped Quinn carefully into her clothes, and he snuck away. _Some serious words to Malika were due… she had to lift that curse on site!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 Camille**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

evening hours of same day

******Place**:

* * *

Malika's apartment

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman, Magic Malika, Quinn (as baby)

* * *

Nevel appeared with a bundle containing Quinn in Malika's door.

Malika pouted.

Nevel looked aghast. 'Look what you've done! You've shrunk my half-sister.'

Malika fainted. 'Your what? That famous Quinndelyn Pensky?'

Nevel nodded solemnly. 'The one and only.' He placed Quinn on the desk.

Malika banged her head thrice against the wall. 'I've failed miserably. I should stand above stupid jealousy, and then that…'

Nevel moaned. 'You may reverse the effect of the evil eye, mustn't you?'

Malika sighed. 'Yes, once I've calmed down.'

Quinn pointed vigorously at Malika's laptop.

Nevel was a bit surprised. 'May babies be obsessed with technology?'

Malika scratched her head. 'You said that Quinn was such a whiz with technology?'

Nevel nodded solemnly.

Malika grinned. 'She still is. Let her play with my laptop, I'm sure she is still able to put it to a better use than I ever could…'

Nevel shrugged. He opened the cover of the pear book. 'OK, Quinn, you may play.'

Nevel and Malika watched Quinn fingering clumsily on the keyboard.

A window opened in the display.

Letters and digits appeared.

To nevel's surprise, the words, although apparently typoed, made sense.

Nevelk and Malika started reading.

Quinn expressed that she could understand Malika and was not mad at her. She had not been any betterback when she had believed her ex-boyfriend Mark del Figgalo dating another girl, who was really an artist named Maria, hired by Mark in order to paint a picture of him as a gift for Quinndelyn.[2:1]

Malika sighed with relief.

Nevel saidd that Malika should be ready to restore Quinn any moment.

Quinn typed even more. 'Hey, where's the fun?'

Nevel and Malika glared aghast. _Did Quinn want to stay a baby?_

Quinn clarified that it could be a lot of fun fooling people into thinking you were a normal baby, while being able to read and write and understand their banter.

Nevel scratched his head. 'Probably…'

Alas, there was one big problem.

Nevel expressed that he was unable to care for a baby.

Malika nodded solemnly.

For Quinn there was only one solution:

Lola and Zoey had to take care of her.

Nevel sighed. 'But how do we sneak Quinn in her apartment? Lola Martinez is an annoying cousin of that Shelby bitch[2:2], and the little brotehr of Zoey brooks is a militant fan of carly Shay. Neither of them will be glad to see me loitering around,… let alone Quinn's mom who is not supposed to know about the existence of Quinn's many half-siblings. It would destroy dad's life if she did.'

Malika sighed with agony. 'Maybe I need to get there in a puff of smoke…'

Nevel scratched his chin. 'Sure!' He sighed with relief. 'OK, Quinn, now Malika needs to concentrate on where you live…'

Malika nodded.

Nevel gasped. 'What will we do with Bill Windows and the internship?'

Quinn typed that she would love to fool Bill Windows.

Nevel knew that, but he objected, 'he won't recognise your efforts if he doesn't believe the story.'

Quinn sighed.

Nevel had got an idea. 'Hey! I just have to ask Camille again in order to replace you…'

Malika smiled.

Camille was another half-sister of Quinn. She was a gifted actress living at Palmwood in California.

Quinn typed furiously, 'Nevel? Do you want to say that you have already used Camille in order to replace me?'

Nevel nodded timidly. He twitched and shivered.

Quinn insisted in Nevel fessing up.

Nevel sighed. 'OK, it was when you were so down, after you found Mark with that Brooke Margolyn[2:3] that you needed some time away from school.'

Quinn squeaked. 'So you told Camille to date Logan Reese, pretending to be me?'

Nevel coughed and stammered, 'er… yeah?'

Quinn typed, 'some serious word is now due. Why did you do that? You dislike Logan more than you dislike Carly's gang…'

Nevel nodded. 'I hate him, but he has got many bucks. With the money of the Reese family, you could have bought the whole empire of William Windows instead of having to crawl up his rear as his employee. You're much smarter than that _bourgeois_ and capitalist hyena. You could have divorced Logan after a few years, and still keep half of his fortune, enough to buy both Gates and pearbook, along with Soothsay[2:4] and Sanfran[2:5].'

Malika nodded vigorously.

Quinn relaxed. 'OK, I understand that you wanted the best for me, but next time you inform me in advance, OK?'

Full of shame, Nevel lowered his head.

Malika remarked that there was still one problem. 'Camille does not understand zilch about technology, does she?'

Nevel nodded. 'When Quinn took some time away from PCA, I solved this hiring someone knowledgeable about science. Her name is Melinda Crenshaw from San Diego. She used a microchip to stay connected with Camille, allowing her to pretenbd to have Quinn's knowledge.'

Malika grinned. 'Have you still got the microchip?'

Nevel nodded solemnly.

Malika smiled, explaining 'Now Quinn just needs to type smart stuff that Camille may say…'

Nevel had got his doubts. 'Sorry, but as we see, this typing is painfully slow.'

Quinn cackled.

Malika sighed with despair.

Nevel figured that he needed someone else to inspire Camille if she needs to appear as smart as Quinn.

Malika shrugged. 'We have to look around…'

Nevel took finally his cellular phone and started typing. 'I'm now going to call Camille…'

Malike nodded.

Nevel smiled. 'Hi Camille! It's Nevel Papperman…' He briefly explained the situation.

Camille was flabbergasted. 'OK, I'll take the next machine. I've been rejected in another rôle at Hollywood, so I have got enough time, and I need the practice…'

Nevel smiled. 'See you, sis!' He closed the call. 'But don't revert her to a baby, too!'

Malika shrugged. 'I think I've finally got the hang out of it.'

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day

******Place**:

* * *

Nevel's room

******People**:

* * *

Camille, Quinn Pensky, Magic Malika, Nevel Papperman

* * *

Camille held her baby half-sister in her arms. 'Hi! I may take her to Zoey and Lola… Quinn's mom is way too dumb to tell me apart from Quinn, should I happen to see her, and if she isn't around, I may explain Zoey Brooks the situation.'

Nevel looked at Malika.

Malika nodded. 'Excellent idea! Way less risky than the puff of smoke thing… Dustin Brooks sure hates me like hell.'

Nevel agreed wholeheartedly.

Camille clenched her fists. 'If I may fool William Windows, Hollywood can't do without me anymore!'

Nevel nodded. 'Way to go, sis!' He high-fived Camille.

Malika remarked that there was still one problem: 'We need someone as smart as Quinn when it comes down to technology, but not Fredfart Benson.'

Camille scratched her chin. 'Hey! I think I know someone…'

Nevel and Malika glared at Camille.

Camille grinned. 'One of my colleagues at Palmwood is some James Diamond. He has got a cousin here in Seattle, his name is Shane.[2:6]'

Nevel thinks that he had already heard that name. _Hadn't there been an accident in Carly's loft damaging Shane badly?_

Malika replied, 'OK, let's ask that Shane guy!'

Camille, Malika, and Nevel high-fived.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Foster Moms**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, late at night

******Place**:

* * *

Quinn's room in the Pensky residence

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Zoey Brooks, Camille

* * *

Pretending to be Quinn, Camille had been able to sneak into the residence of the Pensky family, even past Quinn's mom.

Mrs. Pensky was totally easy to fool. As remarked by Nevel, she was so dumb, she couldn't tell an ostrich from an alpaca.[3:1]

But now Camille faced Lola and Zoey, carrying a bundle of rags containing Quinn.

Zoey sighed. 'Finally, we were already looking for you everywhere, but who is that baby?'

Lola grinned at little Quinn, pulling a bunch of grimaces.

Camille coughed before she explaine the situation.

Lola and Zoey were consternated. They wouldn't have believed Camille's story, hadn't they been terrorised by some ghost of Charles Galloway[3:2], but this topped everything they had gone through so far.

Lola was often confused with some of her similar-looking cousins, such as Shelby, Tori, Vivienne[3:3], or Tammi[3:4], so she could easily understand why Camille could pass for Quinn. 'Did Logan acknowledge your acting abilities?'

Camille shook her head. 'Not yet… I didn't have the guts to fess up…'

Lola sighed, as she had spoiled her own career by being hostile to Logan. 'With that spoiled jerk, you never know…' Alas, she didn't really trust Camille, as she was just another dangerous competitor, as had been Ashley Blake.

Camille explained how Nevel had arranged to make people believe that Camille was really Quinn. 'So while I take over for my half-sister at her working place, you will care for Quinn, until she wants Malika to restore her.'

Lola and Zoey sighed. But they better did what Camille told them. They were particularly excited by the thought of Quinn talking to them using the laptop.

Camille waved at the girls, and she walked out again.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

later the same day

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky, Zoey Brooks, Dustin Brooks (later)

* * *

Alone with Quinn, Zoey and Lola had made a schedule. They were going to take turns. On even days, Lols took Quinn to her studio, claimimg her to be a close relative's baby, while, on odd days, Zoey did the same at her school.

Fortunately, even adult Quinn still rejoiced in baby food, thus she had accumulated some stock of it.

Lola and Zoey tried their best to feed Quinn.

Alas, they had got much more problem with the diapers.

Zoey offered to design a few fashionable diapers.

Lola smiled.

Quinn hammered her laptop with her toes.

Unfortunately, her sixth toe on her right foor[3:5] wasn't as dextrous as the normal toes.

But Quinn was still able to type a lot. She expressed that she was thinking about a new invention. 'Could you fetch me the following ingredients:' Quinn added a long list.

Like Lola, Zoey didn't exactly understand what Quinn's ingredients were, and neither could she imagine where to get them from.

Lola chuckled. 'Who was the guy that is ghostwhispering to Camille, making her sound as smart as Quinn?'

Zoey sighed. 'Shane Diamond… yeah, we will ask him for help.'

Lola nodded. 'OK…'

Quinn thanked her mates.

Dustin stumbled in, yet unable to spot Quinn hidden behind the laptop. 'Hi, I've been at _Groovy Smoothie_…'

Lola wondered what that was.

Quinn typed that this was one of the most popular pubs for kids in downtown Seattle, locate dnext to her aunt-in-law's coffee shop.[3:6]

Lola acked.

Zoey grinned, 'but you have been two hours late!'

Dustin sighed. He had been waiting for Carly to show up, but she had apparently not got any time.

Zoey told Dustin to get his dinner from the microwave.

Dustin sobbed. 'I want spaghetti tacos!'

Zoey glared oddly at her brother. 'He who's too late had to be content with the remains.'

Dustin moaned. Then he saw Quinn. 'Wow, what a cute baby… she looks a lot like Quinn… why did we not see that she was prenant?'

Zoey gasped. 'Dustin, it is…'

Dustin interrupted her, 'I swear that I'm not the dad. Is it from Logan? I hate the bastard jerk, but he should know about…'

Lola chuckled.

Zoey shook her head. 'Dustin, I believe you that you aren't the dad. It is Quinn herself, not her baby.'

Dustin looked consternated.

Zoey tried to explain the situation.

Dustin moaned. 'Nevel Papperman, that little toad…'

Zoey tried to calm Dustin, saying 'Nevel and Malika are sorry, plus Quinn wants to stay like this, fooling people.'

Dustin shrugged.

'But what are spaghetti tacos,' wondered Lola.

Zoey shrugged cluelessly. 'May you simply put spaghetti into taco shells?'

Lola didn't know at all.

At the same time, Quinn had typed in the url for Shane Diamond's web-site.

Zoey came back. 'OK, he seems to have been in hospital for quite some time, wonder what bad hads happened…'

Lola shrugged. 'Maybe some beauty surgeries?'

Zoey shrugged.

Lola smiled, 'Science freaks are all uncomely dweebs, as we know!'

Zoey agreed. 'Now let's send him a personal message, with all the strange things Quinn needs.'

Quinn pissed ob Lola's palms, making her squeal.

Lola corrected herself, 'male science freaks, that is, such as Fireweirdo.'

Quinn calmed down.

Alas, there was a picture of said Shane Diamond.

Lola squealed like a fury, 'aw is he cute!'

Zoey nodded solemnly. 'OK, tomorrow after classes, I will go to Shane and give him a list.'

Lola coughed. 'You wanted to leave him that in a message…'

Zoey grunted, 'yes, I wanted, but I have changed my mind…'

Lola punchd Zoey. 'Dream on, I will go and see Shane!'

Fortunately, her fists weren't as hard as those of her cousin Shelby, otherwise…

Dustin intervened. 'Shut up, you are worse than Chase and Logan!'

Lola and Zoey calmed down — for the moment!

Alas, the last words about Shane were not yet said…

* * *

**Chapter 4 Turmoil at Ridgeway**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day, after breakfast

******Place**:

* * *

Quinn's home

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky

* * *

Camille had been with Zoey and Lola for breakfast, just in order to deceive Mrs. pensky, just in case the dumb wench was going to show up. But she left the others alone early.

The night had not been easy:

Quinn had been screaming on and off, keeping her two best friends permanently awake.

Lola and Zoey needed a lullaby for Quinn.

Dustin and Quinn had — for the time being — released the tension between Zoey and Lola by sending a message by mail to Shane.

Of course, this just meant that neither Lola nor Zoey had no plausible official reason for seeing Shane.

But Lola was not going to give up that fast. _Acting was going to help her a lot… Shane would sure fall forthe combination of Lola's charm and her acting prowess._

Zoey was rather thinking about reasonable arguments, as Shane was a smart guy, not a dumb fool like Lola's usual dates. _Vince Blake had been a brainless jock, Lafe_[_4:1_]_ was an idiot, period. Chase, well, he was nopt quite an idiot but recklessly naïve, anyways, plus Lola's interest in Chase_[_4:2_]_ had only been an exercise in acting — Lola needed to practise dating dweebs for a potential movie rôle._

Alas, today's program for Lola and Zoey was not easy.

Lola had got her first day at _TVS Studio_.

Zoey needed to accompany Dustin to Mr. Theodore Franklin, the boss of his new school, _Ridgeway_.

They had to cast dice.

Today, it was Zoey's task to take care of Quinn.

Alas, before they left the house, Quinn had left a note on the laptop, asking Zoey and Lola to get Nevel to play a lullaby for her. 'He's the best recorder player of Seattle.'

Dustin was consternated, because he hated the archnemesis of Carly Shay.

Lola was equally upset, as she knew about the troubles Nevel had caused to her cousin Shelby.

But Zoey calmed them down. 'Nevel will not come hereto, we just need to download an mp3 of his lullaby performance.'

Lola and Dustin consented grudgingly.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

an hour later

******Place**:

* * *

the office of Principal Franklin at _Ridgeway_

******People**:

* * *

Zowey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Dustin Brooks, Carly Shay (later), Superintendent Gorman (later), Mr. Howard (later), Mrs. Briggs (later)

* * *

Zoey and Dustin had just entered the office of the principal. They were accustomed to address the school's headmaster as a dean, so they had caused a few funny moments when they had to ask their way to the office of "Dean Franklin".

Theodore Franklin used to talk in person with new pupils from outside Seattle, and with their parents or, in Dustin's case, legal guardian.

Dustin had occasionally seen the principal on the web show, especially a week ago when he was there as a surprise gift for his daughter who celebrated yet another birthday.[4:3]

Zoey was a bit nervous. 'OK, we have moved here just a few weeks ago.'

The headmaster wondered whether Quinn was Zoey's baby.

Zoey shook her head, totally embarrassed. 'Hell no, it is… the baby of one of my closer friends. She's… er… in hospital…' Zoey coughed and went pale.

Franklin praised Zoey for her care. 'Not only do you care for your little brother, but also for your friends' baby. I'm a bit sad that you haven't been a student here at _Ridgeway_.'

Zoey shrugged.

Franklin had taken a look at Dustin's folder. 'Wow, best grades at an elitarian private middle school in the Los Angeles area. Mathlympic team… speller bee team…[4:4] athletic awards[4:5]… each prep school would be crazy for him.'

Dustin shrugged.

Zoey explained that Dustin had so wished to go to _Ridgeway_. 'Briarwood Prep[4:6] had made a very tempting offer, indeed…'

Dustin beamed. 'That's because the host of my favourite webshow goes to Ridgeway, too. Carlotta Shay, that is!'

Zoey gagged. _That was the reason why Dustin insisted in __Ridgeway__? What a naughty freak!_

Mr. Franklin chuckled. 'OK, if it's like that, you wouldn't mind if Miss Shay helped you to get started here?'

Dustin blushed furiously. 'Wouldn't mind,' stammered he.

Mr. Franklin nodded, and he spoke into his microphone, 'Miss Carly Shay, please come to the principal's office!'

Dustin's heart stood still.

Zoey was still flabbergasted.

Two minutes later, Carly walked in._What bad thing had she done in order to be ordered straight into the principal's office? How to explain unto her brother and guardian Spener?_ 'Sir, I have nothing to do with the last incident in the locker hall…'

Mr. Franklin chuckled. 'I know. But your web show has caused one of your fans to move to _Ridgeway._ This is Mr. Brooks, Dustin Brooks…'

Dustin almost passed out when he noticed Carly looking at him. 'Hi… Carly…'

Carly sighed wit relief. _Better a timid fan than a stalker like Amanda Valdez_[_4:7_] 'Hi, Dustin!' She shook hands with Zoey's little brother.

Zoey concluded immediately that Distin must have been head over heels in the web star for quite some time. _He wasn't going to burn his fingers, was he? A broken heart was no good for Dustin's future career in Seattle… She sincerely hoped that Carly was going to give Dustin a chance, even though this was unlikely, given that Dustin was like one year younger than Carly._

Principal Franklin commanded carly to help Dustin getting started. 'Schedules, lockers, homeroom, you know what I'm talking about.'

Carly nodded. She smiled at her fan in a friendly manner. 'Want to follow me, Dustin?'

Dustin nodded silently, and he walked after Carly.

Zoey wasn't sure what to think about this. But she was glad that someone took care of Dustin, anyways. _And Franklin was sure a great headmaster._

A minute later, two teahcers of the less friendly sort stormed in: Mr. Howard and Mrs. Briggs were the intruders. They were followed by superintendent Gorman.

The responsibble for all schools of the west side of Seattle plastered a grim face. 'Mr. Franklin, you are suspended.'

Theodore Franklin looked consternated.

Zoey gasped. 'That superintendent was sure one hell of a jerk… and those two teachers were not to be trusted, either.'

Gorman, Briggs, and Howard explained that the principal's appearance in a tweenie webcast was below the dignity of a headmaster, and it could not be tolerated by any means.

Gorman urged Franklin to leave the office on site.

Zoey was upset. 'Your actions are not in conformance with Washington's school laws!' Actually, she did not know anything about Washington's school laws, but she felt that Gorman's action was not justifiable by any means. _There were certainly some legal ways to help Principal Franklin, and to save the pupils of Ridgeway from bigger evils._ 'Principal Gorman, I will complain with your _alumni_, and the congregation of parents and guardians!'

Franklin sighed, as it seemed hopeless, for the time being.

Howard threatened to call security in order to remove Zoey Brooks.

Nobody in the office noticed that Quinn was terribly close to the desktop computer standing in the office.

After further five minutes of discussion, Zoey was compelled to leave the office. She took litle Quinn and walked away, but she swore terrible consequences.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Baby Star?**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

Quinn's room

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Zoey Brooks, Camille, Dustin Brooks

* * *

Down to Nevel Papperman's wonderful recorder music, Quinn had been able to sleep all night through.

According to the schedule that had been agreed upon by Zoey and Lola, it was now Lola's task to take Quinn to the movie site.

While Dustin had his coffee — root coffee, as Zoey did not allow him to spoil his health with caffein — and doughnut, Zoey plugged in Quinn's laptop.

Lola was unable to do that, as she always confused the wires.

Quinn typed, once more, with both fingers and toes.

Two minutes later, a message appeared, telling Lola and Zoey that she had cracked the password of the school administration.

Zoey and Lola looked estranged, but should they have been really surprised?

Zoey showed remorses. 'Quinn, you can't read the sttuff on other people's computers.'

'It's fun,' replied Quinn.

Dustin remarked that it was for a good purpose. 'Revenge is ours!'

Of course Zoey wanted to do something about Gorman's audacious arrogance. _But legally!_

There was not much time left in the morning, as Lola was on her way to the studio.

Camille, in turn, was on her way to the seat of Bill Windows's company. She was already excited, hoping that the wireless connection to Shane Diamond worked well.

Dustin explained that she should check with Fredward Benson, Seattle's greatest expert for technological equipment.

Camille shrugged. _Nevel had always warned her to stay away from Fredworm._ But off she was…

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

two hours later

******Place**:

* * *

TVS studio

******People**:

* * *

producer Brad[5:1], the director[5:2], Morgan[5:3], Amber Tate[5:4], Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky, Zebo the Dino (later)

* * *

Producer Brad welcomed Lola to the studios. 'What's that?'

Lola replied, 'a baby… you've been one, too, … twenty years ago…' She had been plastered a fake smile and an hypocritically flattering voice.

Brad gasped. 'Er, sure…'

The director intervened, 'Hey! You haven't indicated that you're a mother…'

Lola chuckled. 'I'm not! It's not my baby, its… a friend's.' Her acting prowess made her say this in a believable manner.

The director boomed that this was a studio, not a baby day care.

Lola fainted.

Amber Tate, Lola's co-star for the show who was about as much of an arrogant diva as Vince's sister Ashley, stepped up. 'It's a cute baby…'

Brad had an idea. 'Hey! Teenagers love babies! We could use one for some skits!'

The director agreed. 'But I won't change the diapers.'

Lola choked with excessive disgust, as she had already had a hard time doing so, until Malika had come up with a spell to change them automagically.

Brad shrugged. 'My daughter Morgan will do so…'

The girl in Dustin's age fainted. 'Daddy!'

Brad glared sternly.

Lola remarked that she first had to ask the infant whether it wanted to become a baby star star.

Brad replied, 'of course she wants, all babies want to become baby stars!'

Morgan coughed, as she had been abused for one ad for diapers when she was young, and she was still embarrassed. 'Don't do that!'

The director laughed. 'How do you want to ask a baby what it wants? They can't understand you or talk, you dummy!'

Lola wished that her stunt double Shelby was here, ready to punch and kick the director in the dummy.

Suddenly, Quinn released some malodorous gas through her rear orifice, right into the face of the director.

The jerk grunted.

Morgan chuckled.

Brad decided to come back to that topic later on. 'Let's start. Polls showed that teenagers love dinosaurs, even more than babies.'

Lola shrugged.

Morgan sighed and moaned with excessive despair. _Zebo was the most annoying thing ever seen on shows for kids…_ Then she walked off the stage.

A dinosaur walked in — of course not a real reptile, but a man in a plush costume — and approached Lola.

Too bad the drama queen was allergic to people in plush costumes.[5:5]

Brad applauded Zebo. 'More applause! And now… cuddle amber and Lola!'

'Scene 1, the first…,' commanded the director.

Lola screamed and squealed with agony, as Zebo scared the hell out of her.

Things turned even worse when Dino slammed Amber and Lola with his reptile hips.

Even Amber did not enjoy that, although she was accustomed to working with Zebo.

Lola yelled, 'stop, I need a stunt double!'

Brad and the director were flabbergasted.

Amber giggled.

Brad thundered, 'where should we get a stunt double from, that fast?'

Lola had got an idea. 'My cousin Shelby!'

Brad banged his head against a standing camera. 'Bingo! Shelby Marx, they really look alike…'

The director shrugged.

While the big guys were disputing the possibility of Shelby as Lola's double, Quinn looked around and studied carefully the technical equipment on the stage.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

evening hours of same day

******Place**:

* * *

Quinn's room

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Zoey Brooks, Dustin Brooks, Camille

* * *

The girls told each other about their day.

Camille laughed when she heard about Quinn covering the director's face with a stink.

Dustin told the girls that he had heard from Carly, Freddie, and Sam that the school of _Ridgeway_ had been continually cutting down on projects that were popular with pupils, and always upon the initiative of Briggs, Howard, and some Devlin[5:6]. 'Even the cafeteria had to switch to some dubious catering service.'

Quinn typed some stuff.

Zoey told them that they had got a teacher named Miss Fielder.[5:7] 'She says that she has only recently understood what artistic creativity really meant, when she met some freelance artist named Spencer. She appears so depressed because she hasn't seen him in a few months.' Zoey sighed.

Distin coughed. 'Carly's brother is named Spencer, and he is definitely an artist…'

Zoey felt the urge to come up with some plan to reunite Spencer and Miss Fielder.

Camille laughed her aching hindside off when she told about her first experiences at Bill Windows's. 'He's so gullible. Shane helped a lot, but Bill believed everything…'

Quinn had written something. 'I don't mind being a baby star for a few weeks, as nobody will associate me with baby Quinn once I'm back to reality. This way, I may study the electronics at the studio, and help Lola to appear even better on screen.'

Lola beamed brightly. She also mentioned that Shelby was going to double her.

Zoey read the rest. 'The board of the Seattle Westside district has recently signalled green lights for a whirlpool in the summer residence of Mr. Gorman.' She gasped. 'I bet the money of it comes from milking the schools' budget…, that is so…'

Dustin begged his sister to do something about that stinking misery.

Zoey huggled Dustin. 'Of course, you know, I'm Zoey Perfect.'

* * *

**Chapter 6 Competitors**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

Quinn's room

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Camille, Quinn Pensky, Shane Diamond

* * *

Zoey sighed with relief. She did not have to take Dustin to the school, as Marissa Benson, the mother had picked him up right after breakfast.

Camille was here in order to feigbn being Quinn, but, even more, for talkking in advance about the tasks they were expecting at Quinn's job.

For that avail, Shane had come, too.

Zoey and Lola had hitherto seen Shane only on the web, but now their jaw dropped. 'Shane…'

Their voice was incredibly slow and swooning.

Shane smiled. 'Hi girls, what's up?'

Zoey was still mesmerised. 'Aw Shane!'

Lola was even more convincing, as she had already tried out for many rôles as a girl meeting a hot boy for the first time. 'Do you know how hot you computer nerds are?'

Zoey smiled, 'yeah, nothing is more sexy than the computer club!'

Shane shrugged. 'Do you think so?'

Quinn was nowhere near happy about Lola's and Zoey's crush. _They had been close a few days earlier, but now that they have seen him live they have even more gone beyond reason. And they had always complained about Quinn's nerdiness, and they had complained about Firewire's dweeby outfit. But now, all of a sudden, those dumb girls who hate everything that has to do with science and technology go all crazy for a computer- and science geek? That was so wrong and hypocritical. They didn't deserve such a cool and smart guy who understood everything possible about electronics._

The more Zoey and Lola swooned, the more jealous became Quinn.

Camille looked at the watch. 'Not that I want to be pushy, but… "Quinn"'s job starts in less than an hour, Zoey has to make it to her classes, and Lola has to go to the studio.'

Alas, Zoey and Lola did not hurry.

Camille left the building. 'OK, I'm off…'

Shane followed.

Lola swooned, croaking, 'let's go for a movie tonight?'

Zoey shook her head. 'No, Shane, have a candle light dinner with me!'

The door being shut, Lola and Zoey regained consciousness.

Lola remarked that it was Zoey's turn to take Quinn with her.

Zoey grunted, 'don't think you can secretly date Shane! I'm going to watch you…'

Time was pressing.

Quinn was worried. _Shane was too good for Zoey and Lola, let alone he didn't deserve being torn between them. They only liked him for his looks. But what better boy could Quinn dream of than one who was cute and who shared her interest for electronics and science? That was so unfair that she was unable to fight for him as long as she was an infant._

Zoey took Quinn's high-tech perambulator. _Quinn had once invented that thing for a pregnant teacher's wife, and precisely Mrs. Bender, at __Pacific Coast Academy__ when the latter was pregnant._[_6:1_]_ She had hardly anticipated that she was soon going to be transported in that particular invention of hers…_ Then she left the building with Quinn.

Quinn started weeping. She pushed a button inside the perambulator, making Nevel's recorder sound across the vehicle. _Nevel's live music was definitely better._ But she calmed down, anyways.

Zoey was very glad because the combination's of Quinn's technology freed her from many nasty tasks, such as feeding, changing diapers, and stuff. _Everything was automated._

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

art school

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Miss Fielder, Stuart Laserbeam[6:2], Maria Hughes[6:3], Geena Fabiano, some other art students and guests (background)

* * *

Miss Fielder had collected the students.

Today, it was info day for pupils, usually high-school kids, interested in applying at this school.

The teacher greeted the guests. 'Good morning. This is a class for freshman. So the students you see here are also quite new, but, as first impressions count a lot…' She choked. _Her first impression of Spencer Shay had been that of an impatient wannabe artist, but she had come to see that he was extremely creative, and she could still learn a lot from him, if only…_ She sighed deeply. 'OK, before I get to talk about medieval church arts, you may ask the students about their first impressions at this school.' She was still so much taken by her loss of Spencer, shedesperately needed that break in order to recover.

Zoey looked at one of the guests. 'Maria!' _That was the girl of which Quinn had been jealous, as she had believed her to steal Mark from her, while, indeed, she had been hired for making Mark's gift for Quinn, a picture._

Maria recognised Zoey. 'Hi, you're… Zoey Brooks?'

Zoey nodded. 'So, I think you would be great here. You're very gifted as a painter.'

Maria smiled. 'Oh, I had not noticed that you were pregnant in your senior year…' She looked at Quinn.

Zoey laughed. 'That's not my baby, it belongs to a friend…'

Maria shrugged. 'You're really a caring person.'

Zoey smiled. Then she told Maria her impressions about this school.

Quinn had no difficulties in recognising Maria. _Maybe Maria should better have stolen Mark from her. Her whole jealousy drama had been so ridiculous. There was no reason left to be mad at Maria. Alas, the painter girl had now found two successors — Lola and Zoey! Those wee now the enemies who tried to steal Quinn's portential dream boy. And what to do? Yes, Malika could probably transmutate her back into a teenager, but she needed to know that Quinn wanted that. Alas, what if Zoey or Lola, let alone both of them, figured why Quinn wanted to grow up again? They would try to get rid of Quinn, viz. keep her in her current situation, at any cost, as they feared her competition, just like that of each other or any other teenage girls, no, even more than that, as they knew that Quinn would impress Shane with her head, not just with her looks. A way needed to be found in order to sneak her wish past Lola and Zoey. Dustin hated nevel, and thus he was totally not likely to deliver him a message. Camille had not got any laptop on her own. That was so scary._

Maria was going to ask other students.

Next, Stuart Laserbeam stepped up to Zoey. He was apparently older than a typical highschool senior.

Zoey smilewd at Stuart. 'Hi, so you look forward to studying art?'

Leslie nodded. 'Basically, I'm a business school dropout.'

Zoey gasped. 'That's daring!'

Stuart nodded. 'Dad always wanted me to make an MBA, they are well-paid and safe and… But it isn't my thing, it just doen't cut it. Fortunately, my dad had to admit that he was also a closet artist of some sorts, but it's still hard for me…'

Zoey nodded. 'I know these arguments too well. My mom…' She shuddered. 'Well, my parents live in England, and they wanted me to go there to some business school or law school. As a consequence, I had to work a lot during the vacations in order to pay my fees, as mom refuses to pay more than for my living.'

Stuart sighed.

Geena Fabiano was Zoey's next guest. She came from a village in Pennsylvania. 'My main interest is fashion design. I've made all my outfit on my own.'

Zoey smiled. 'I'm a fashion designer, too.'

Zoey and Geena high-fived.

Stuart gasped. 'My brother's best friend works for _MadStyle_ as a VP. And she's only 15 years old! Maybe there's a chance for a paid summer internship?'

Zoey and Geena gasped.

In any case, Zoey agreed on meeting Stuart, Geena, and Maria again during next day's lunch break.

Quinn was more and more worried.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Faked Milk**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

Nevel's apartment

******People**:

* * *

Magic Malika, Nevel Papperman

* * *

Nevel walked up and down his room, pondering and uttering incomplete sentences.

Malika wondered, 'what's up. sweetie?'

Nevel moaned, 'deal with Quinn was to let her remain a baby until a signal of hers…'

Malika nodded. 'that's it…'

Nevel sighed. 'But if she's unable to give us a sign, inspite of desperately wanting to do so?'

Malika looked quizzically. 'She has got the computer…'

Nevel nodded. 'See, when we talked to Quinn via computer, she made many typoes. We needed to guess and correct a lot.'

Malika nodded.

Nevel concluded, 'in other words, Quinn might need the help of others in order to inform us.'

Malika agreed. 'But that's why her friends are there to care for her.'

Nevel sighed. 'I was never comfortable with trusting Zoey, even less Lola, and Dustin as a total Carly addict…'

Malika sighed. 'Do you think they would deliberately prevent Quinn from…'

Nevel boomed, 'oh yeah!'

Malika choked. She was, of course, not a friend of Zoey, Lola, or even Dustin, either. But she had not yet thought about possible motivations.

Nevel mentioned some. 'Quinn does useful stuff for them. Some of it is harder to achieve for an adult.'

Malika nodded. 'People tend to underestimat Quinn's intelligence.'

'He who undersestimates Quinn's intelligence will rue the day. Will he rue it? He will rue it! Until dystopia will he rue it,' claimed Nevel with iuncompromisable endeavour.

Malika grinned.

Quinn helped Dustin and Zoey to uncover scandals in the school district of the westside of Seattle. She helped Lola to advance her career. She provided Camille with an excellent occasion to demonstrate her skills.

None of those would have been possible for adult Quinn.

Not even mentioning possible boyfriends, Malika and Nevel had thus found enough reasons for those who cared for Quinn to keep her in her current situation.

So… what to do?

Malika was flabbergasted by one thing. 'You distrust Camille?'

Nevel moaned with despair. 'I know. Camille is as much related to me as is Quinn. I should be able to love them equally.'

'You do,' replied Malika, 'but Camille is not as responsible for Quinn as Zoey and Lola…'

Nevel sighed. He needed to figure whether Quinn was still happy to continue as a baby, regardless of Zoey's and Lola's rôle.

Malika scratched her head. Then she picked a booklet titled _How To Learn Witchcraft_ by Megan Parker.

Nevel shrugged.

Malika explained. 'OK, this is the chapter for telepathy.'

Nevel moaned, 'you mean: I should read Quinn's mind?'

Malika grinned. 'Oh yeah. It will take you some practice, but you care about her. This won't be impossible.'

Nevel sighed. 'Let's start it! And if we figure that they are mean to Quinn… you will turn them into cockroaches with your killer eyes, won't you?'

Malika shrugged.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

evening of same day

******Place**:

* * *

Quinn's room

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Dustin Brooks, Shane (phone)

* * *

Lola had just returned with Quinn from _TVS Studio_, 'No longer fluffy costumes…'

Zoey smiled. 'What about the baby star thing?'

Lola grinned. 'That's going great. I will act as Quinn's mom in an ad about baby goo.'

Zoey nodded.

Camille had faked a signature of Quinn's mom, allowing Quinn to participate in the cast.

Lola continued, 'I'm sure Quinn has experimented a bit with the wires in the studio while that stupoid director was not watching. That perv was more interested in my legs.'

Zoey choked with disgust. 'Once more, and he's going to learn a lesson, the hard way!'

Camille nodded solemnly.

Dustin suggested, 'I may hide Quinn's snake Marvin[7:1] in his clothes.'

Then they plugged in some laptop.

Quinn started typing.

Lola watched her. 'If I read it correctly, Quinn wants to tell us that the good stinks.'

Zoey gasped.

Camilled sighed. 'OK, we need to stop the production oif the goo, before millions of babies get poisoned. I guess that Shane is also good in chemistry, he may analyse the goo here with Quinn's laboratory.'

Quinn confirmed that. _Shane being here would have been nice._

Zoey did not have much time left. 'I am going to meet Stuart, Geena, and Maria over in the _Groovy Smoothie_.'

Dustin grinned. 'With Miss Fielder and Spencer…'

Camille and Lola gasped.

Dustin explained, 'well, that's the plan: Miss Fielder will jopin Zoey to the bar, and then Carly and Spencer will pass by. Accidentally, that is…' he chuckled with excessive mischief.

Zoey grinned.

Lola and Camille smiled. 'Good old trick…'

Zoey started changing clothes.

Camille wondered when to ask Shane.

Lola grinned. 'He better start tonight. The earlier we can save the babies, the better!' _And with Zoey's absence, the chances of seducing Shane were much greater._

Zoey sighed. She knew what Lola was up to. But she did not think of any reason to delay the scientific examination of the baby goo.

Camille nodded. She took her cellular phone and typed the number of Shane.

Shane picked up the phone and asked Camille about what was going on.

Camille explained the situation.

Shane coughed and promised to come over as soon as possible, given the serious situation.

Lola grinned with glee.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

an hour later

******People**:

* * *

Lola martinez, Quinn Pensky, Shane

* * *

Zoey was gone.

Camille had snuck away, too.

Lola and Quinn had played _Girly Cow_ on the interweb until Shane's arrival.

Shane was already eager on starting with the examination of the goo.

Lola took her hand bag. 'There it is!' She played seductively with her lips.

Shane only thought about the goo. 'OK, where is the laboratory?'

Lola did not react to the question. She took an apple and offered it unto Shane.

According to Lola's theory, good kissers could be identified easily by watching them eating an apple. [7:2]

Shane thanked Lola, but he was allergic to ripe apples. Thus he had to reject the apple.

Lola was slightly disappointed.

Quinn knew why Lola wanted to give him an apple.

Her jealousy increased.

Shane found Quinn's scientific equipment. 'OK, let's start…'

Quinn had listed her observations on the screen of the laptops.

Shane just needed to go through the list and perform the necessary tests.

Lola needed to go for a live test of Shane's kissing abilities.

Shane, on the other hand, was still occupied with the test tubes.

Lola suffered a lot. She had already learned the hard way not to come too close to a test tube containing obnoxious liquids.

Quinn's jealousy grew more and more.

She could not help releasing some malodorous gas through her rear orifice, attaching a stink to Lola's clothes.

Alas, Lola started noticing that Quinn blushed occasionally when Shane happened to come closer. She figured that Quinn was one additional competitor. _Maybe she better stayed a baby…_

Shane's verdict was clear.

He listed a long queue of illegal and obnoxious substances contained in the goo. 'We need to inform the federal milk office. It contains faked milk.'[7:3]

Lola looked aghast. Disgusted by the thought of poisoned food, she was no longer able to try to seduce Shane.

Her evening was spoiled.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Bickering Roomies**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Dustin Brooks, Camille (later)

* * *

Ere the rise of the sun and the paling of the sky, Zoey yawned herself awake.

It had been an exciting evening.

Along with the other students of arts, she had been able to reunite Spencer Shay and Miss Fielder over a dinner.

These adult artists were now finally able to mix more colours with their lips.

Alas, Zoey had been anxious because she had known very well of Lola's intentions concerning Shane Diamond, which happened to collide frontally with her own, causing an earthquake of no less than Richter 5. And now she was too curious.

Not knowing how far Lola had progressed on her quest involving Shane made Zoey insane.

She had to stand up and figure what had been going on between the two of them. She was looking for Lola's lipgloss. Unable to find any lying around, she decided to examine Lola's lips.

The red and fat layer of gloss on Lola's fleshy lips appeared still unscathed.

There were no apparent signs of kissing.

And their bathroom showed now signs of Lola having been able to renew the gloss after her evil actions.

But… what if Lola and Shane had simply skipped kissing?

Zoey was totally disgusted by the thought, but she was too curious and too jealous to let it be. She scrutinised Lola's clothes.

Had Shane actually left the building before Zoey's return from dinner?

Zoey doubted it. She was looking for Shane in Lola's closet. Then she dared to think that Shane was still under Lola's blanket. She closed her eyes for a moment, stood next to her "friend's" bed, and started pulling the blanket.

Lola was apparently alone in her bed, wearing her usual pyjamas. But now she woke up from the mayhem. 'Zoey,' thundered the histrionic drama queene, 'what are you doing here?'

Zoey fainted. 'What exactly are you doing with Shane?'

Lola was on her feet, she jumped at Zoey, thundering 'You're lucky that I'm not Shelby, otherwise I would punch you through the roof!'

Dustin woke up from the mayhem. 'Shut up you stupid wenches! You're worse than Nicole and Dana!'

Lola and Zoey were upset. 'Dustin! What are you doing here?'

Dustin yawned. 'I have been afraid alone.'

Lola accused Zoey of being an inept guardian.

Zoey remarked. 'I would have been able to educate Dustin a whole lot better in the absence of some illoyal pest of a room-mate named Lola Martinez who always needed my attention.'

The two girls wrestled again, worse than a year ago when they were competiing in Logan's beauty pageant.[8:1]

Dustin ran out of the room and started weeping.

Quinn was screaming as well.

Lola and Zoey did not care.

Finally, they were totally exhausted.

Lola pulled Zoey closer. 'If we aren't careful, Quinn is going to steal Shane from us.'

Zoey chuckled. 'Quinn is a little baby. Teenage boys are more into real girls like us.'

Lola sighed. 'Don't you see it? Quinn totally blushes when Shane is around. And when she's back to normal, nothing will stop her from grabbing shane, as he adores her mind, while we are just dumb wenches for him. So whom will he chose?'

Zoey gasped. 'Correct. But we can't do zilch about it. Once Quinn thinks she had enough fun as a smart baby, she will tell Malika to return her, and…'

Lola whispered, 'we need to be careful and prevent Quinn from informing Malika.'

'That would not be fair,' objected Zoey.

'Do you want to be a righteous virgin forever,' asked Lola, 'or do you want one of the hottest boys of the East coast?'

Zoey sighed. _Shane was too tempting._ She gave in.

Only one of them could have Shane.

But refusing to work together would strip both of them of the chance of their lives.

The door bell rang.

Zoey and Lola opened for Camille.

The drama queen squealed. 'What happened to you?'

Lola, Zoey, and their clothes were covered all over with traces semming from their mortal combat.

Lola replied, 'I was practising a skit for my new show.'

Zoey choked, but she saw no other chance. 'Yeah, as she said.'

Camille shrugged. 'What skit?'

Zoey stammered, 'it's about two best friends and room-mates, arguing over…'

Camille wanted to know more details.

Lola continued, 'they argue over a common boyfriend.'

Camilled grinned. 'Oh, I can help you there. I've often been cast for a whole bunch of stuff like that. So, watch and learn!' She started acting.

Zoey yawned.

Lola paid some more attention.

Of course there was no way for Lola and Zoey to let Camille know about what was really going on. Today, they had to inform the federal milk office about fake milk in baby food, and the governor of the state of Washington about some corruption affair in the school district of Seattle West.

It was Zoey's turn to take Quinn to her school.

Neither Zoey nor Lola suspected that there was another way for Nevel to learn about their mean plans.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Nevel's room

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman, Magic Malika (phone)

* * *

Nevel woke up, soaked with cold sweat. He had dreamt about Quinn being kidnapped by her evil friends Lola and Zoey who also forced Shane into marrying one of them. He started grabbing his cellular phone. Then he typed Malika's number. 'Hi sweetheart! I had a terrible dream…'

Malika tried to calm Nevel down.

Then Nevel talked about his nightmare. 'Isn't that a sign of Quinn wishing telepathically to be returned to teenage?'

Malika shrugged helplessly. 'It could very well be. Keep good care of your thoughts today. And if anything appears strange, and related to Quinn…'

Nevel continued, 'you will make Lola and Zoey pay for their evilness, won't you?'

Malika promised to do so.

Nevel grinned. 'They will rue the day, until dystopia will they rue it.'

* * *

**Chapter 9 Trading Bodies**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

evening of same dat

******Place**:

* * *

Quinn's room

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Zoey Brooks, Magic Malika (later), Nevel Papperman (later)

* * *

Lola and Zoey were back from their respective daylight business.

Quinn was placed onto a table, along with her perambulator.

Lola wondered, 'Camille is not here?'

Zoey shrugged. 'She should have arrived half an hour ago.'

Lola guessed, 'she might be stuck in the traffic…'

Zoey was worried.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared in their midst.

Magic Malika condensed from the billowing cloud. 'Hey! Not that fast! By the way, you might not need Camille tonight, that's why I've granted her a free evening…'

Lola and Zoey were consternated.

Nevel Papperman appeared in another corner of the room. He took Quinn into his arms. 'Don't worry, now I'm here!'

Malika grinned. 'you have violated your taskas as foster moms…'

Zoey and Lola looked aghast.

Malika explained, 'good moms don't steal their daughter's boyfriend.'

'Quinn is a baby,' stammered Lola, 'she can't have a boyfriend.'

'Oh, right,' replied Malika, 'you know too well that Quinn is the only one of the three of youi who is able to adore Shane for his mind. You're only after his body.'

Zoey glared aghast.

Lola scratched her chin. 'Is that wrong?'

Nevel intervened, 'it might be OK, for those shallow guys Lola uses to make out with, but Shane is nothing like that! This means that you're going to rue the day! You rue it!'

Lola was still dumbfounded.

Zoey went pale.

Malika gazed with her left eye at Zoey who stood to her right-hand sight, and with her right eye at Lola who stood to her left-hand side. Then she uttered some ancient-sounding words of power.

At the same time. Quinn grew older.

Zoey and Lola were utterly dizzy.

Quinn sighed with relief. 'Thanks! I think I'm going to look for new friends.'

Nevel was disappointed. 'What exactly is the punishment for Lola and Zoey?'

Malika cackled with glee. 'Just wait and see!'

A few minutes later, Lola and Zoey recovered from their mental confusion they looked aghast at each other.

'You're me,' boomed Lola.

'No, you're me,' replied flabbergasted Zoey.

They started fumbling with each other.

Nevel guessed, 'you've switched Lola and Zoey?'

Malika nodded.

Quinn smiled. 'Cool, I should invent a machine to do the same…'

Nevel and Quinn high-fived.

Malika remarked, 'the curse will wear out once you regret what you have done to Quinn.'

Lola and Zoey shrugged.

Malika explained, 'OK, for starters, Lola is an attractive actress. She could have any shallow-minded good-looking boy she wanted to get. Why does she have to choose someone with a brain between his skull bones?'

Nevel nodded.

Quinn swooned, 'Shane…'

'Zoey, I'm even more disappointed by you. Every boy likes you,' boomed Malika, 'you, less than any other girl, should be one to steal a boy from one of your best friends. Especially as you hate chemestry. It would be very uncool for you to pretend to love it, just because Shane likes experimenting with chemicals.'

Zoey was embarrassed. _How did Malika know about all that?_

Nevel nodded.

Malika continued, 'OK, that's just the beginning. Indeed, my witchcraft mistress Megan had got an annoying and shallow elder brother named Drake Parker. He is in Lola's league. And that business school dropout, Stuart, would understand Zoey better than any other boy.'

Lola started melting away at the thought of Drake Parker, a famous rock idol.

Zoey sighed. _Probably…_

Quinn thanked Nevel and Malika. 'I'm now able to get along here on my own.'

Nevel and Malika waved at Quinn before disappearing again in some puff of smoke.

Malika made a final remark. 'Dustin will be a bit later… there's something going on at his school…'

Zoey and Lola were still shocked. How were they going to get along at the art school or at the TV studio in their new bodies?

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

locker hall of _Ridgway School_

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Fredward Benson, Gibby Carlsen, Principal Franklin, many other pupils (background)

* * *

The dat at _Ridgeway_ had been all exciting.

In the morning, a platoon of Seattle's police forces had surrounded the building, under the lead of Officer Carl[9:1] and Stu Staimbler[9:2]

The reason was the following:

Reasearches had resulted in the guess that Superintendend Gorman, Mrs. Briggs, and Mr. Howard were all members of a criminal syndicate that had produced and sold fake milk.

The cafeteria of _Ridgeway_ stored tons of fake dairy products.

Carly's grandpa and the mayor of Seattle had thanked the pupils for their firm cooperative stance.

Principal Franklin was thus restored in his office. For that avail, the pupils had a day off classes.

Insstead, the pupils were allowed to have a party in the locker hall.

They cheered aloud.

Coloured pieces of paper kept on raining down.

Principal Franklin announced that they needed now two new teachers, one to replace Mrs. Briggs, and one to replace Mr. Howard. 'It's going to take months to get appropriate substitutes…'

Dustin raised his hand, 'how about student teachers?'

Theodore Franklin looked at Dustin. 'Do you know someone?'

Dustin replied, 'my sister could teach everything except chemistry and physics…'

Theodore Franklin scratched his head. 'Isn't she an artist?'

Dustin remarked, 'with a straight A in everything but that science stuff.'

Franklin shrugged. 'OK, that should be enough for a temporary part-time teacher.'

Carly high-fived with Dustin. 'And we may look for more student teachers via web show…'

Freddie and Sam agreed wholeheartedly.

Shirtless Gibby suggested his pen friend Lulu'from _True Jackson VP_, but here identified with an anonymous girl from _The iCarly Show_ : _iHave A Lovesick Teacher_' to teach mathematics and accounting.

Franklin grunted, 'wait, she's just a high-school girl…'

'But she's smarter than you,' remarked Gibby.

Franklin glared annoyed at Gibby, 'go back to your therapist!'

Gibby sobbed.

Neither Principal Franklin nor most of the pupils could know that Quinn was behind the discovery of the scandal.

* * *

Dustin was now at home, and he was certainly surprised. _Camille was Quinn? Lola was Zoey? Zoey was Lola? His head was spinning like a record._

* * *

**Chapter 10 Finale**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

TV Studio

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks (looking like Lola), producer Brad, many studio workers (background)

* * *

Brad had read a notice.'The baby is no longer coming to TVS?'

Zoey nodded. 'As you see! Her mother has withdrawn her consent.'

'We have got a contract,' boomed Brad, 'in case of failure…'

Of course the signature of Quinn's "mom" had been a fraud, faked by Camille.

It was thus not valid.

But using that in order to prove the lack of the contract's validity would have opened a dozen of cans of worms, if not more.

Zoey could not want that to happen.

Zebo the dino entered the stage.

Because of Lola's fears, it had been replaced with a robot invented a few years ago by Quinn and hastily repainted to look like the original Zebo.

Zoey sweated. She was not an actress. She knew what to say, but not how to say it.

Alas, it was impossible to live any longer with the knowledge of legal threats by TVS.

Lola in her place would have been able to change Brad's mind by some improvisional drama.

But Zoey was totally at a loss.

All of a sudden, a little cloud of smoke appeared in the studio.

The billowing mist condensed into a human shape.

Zoey, unlike the rest of the studio, knew the nature of that smoke. Alas, she was a bit terrified by her memories of that equally billowing mist of Charles Galloway.

Malika grinned. 'Swallow that, Brad!'

Brad was consternated, 'whoever you are… leave that studio withing one minute, or I will call security!'

Malika snickered. 'If you need a baby… act as one!'

Brad looked puzzled. _That was impossible!_

Malika glared viciously at Brad.

The producer started changing visibly, ending up as a baby, just happened unto Quinn.

The studio workers were like petrified.

Malika waved at Zoey, and then she disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

The studio workers were unable to move or talk.

Zoey scratched her chin. Then she picked up crying little Brad and took him to the lost-and-found office of the studio block. Alas, she could not help giggling. And she wondered about what Lola was doing at her school.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Art School

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez (looking like Zoey), Miss Fielder, Harry Joiner, amany pupils (background)

* * *

AS a gifted actress, Lola could simply consider her current situation as some sort of wearing a blond wig and acting as Zoey.

Fortunately, there was no test at Seattle School of Art.

Alas, Lola was not totally at ease.

Zoey was most likely to ruin her career by poor acting.

Lola had already informed her cousin Tori Vega from Los Angeles.

Tori was an aspiring entertainer, although more one of the singing sort, and she looked almost like Lola. Unlike Lola, she had not yet ruined her chances of making it to the top of Hollywood.

Too bad Tori was still at school, and she could not show up any moment.

But this was certainly a viable solution in the case of Zoey and Lola remaining in each other's body for much longer.

But for today, Zoey had to replace her.

Miss Fielder was looking forward to a few days off.

It was probably some sort of honeymoon with Spencer.

Harry Joiner talked a lot about a new project where he needed the students' cooperation. 'There's art for people, but there's also art with people. I have already tried to make a giant sculpture composed of many humans, but I had only had a bunch of ignorants by my side. But with your contribution, I may make some mightily impressive sculpture composed of hundreds of people.'

Lola grinned. She asked, 'how about using some good actors?'

Harry Joiner deemed that idea excellent. 'Alas, acknowledged stars are too expensive. We need some gifted talents…'

Lola beamed like a supernova. _What a perfect job for herself!_

Alas, being visual artists, the job of the students was to design the human sculpture, not to perform in it.

Too bad Lola had no clue about designing something visually impressive. _That was so Zoey's job!_

And the pupils' schedule for the whole next week, and even beyond, consisted of designing the human sculpture.

Lola was going to be desperate.

All of a sudden, Malika appeared behind Lola.

The drama queen startled.

Malika grinned. 'OK, it seems that you wenches have now understood that a good-looking body means nothing, and the most important is what resides inside it.'

Lola moaned with despair.

Malika uttered a few strange words, causing Lola and Zoey to switch bodies again.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

indefinite future

* * *

Gorman being removed from his office, the school district of the Western Seattle was in desperate need of a new superintentent.

Alas, the board knew of only one reliable canditate: Principal Franklin.

This was a hard shock for the pupils.

None of the teachers of _Ridgeway_ was willing to replace Ted Franklin as a headmaster.

The board had to look far away for a headmaster,

Finally, they decided in favour of one Principal Brandywine from _Rocky Road School_ in Pennsylvania.

That happened to be the school of Addie Singer, the new girlfriend of Zoey's ex-boyfriend Chase Matthews.

Mrs. Briggs and Mrs. Howard needed to be replaced as well.

Upon Quinn's suggestion, Mr. Jamisson from New York City[10:1] was hired as a teacher for algebra, science, and geometry. He was not only Lulu Johnson's teacher, but also the judge of the last National Science Fair where Quinn had participated.

Mr. Wright from _James K. Polk School_ in La Mesa, California was going to replace Mrs. Briggs. He was the principal of his school, but he preferred to be a normal teacher.

Harry Joiner's project was really successful, making Zoey and her new boyfriend Stuart Laserbeam famous for their wonderful contributions.

In serving as a performimg artist inside the human sculpture, Lola and her boyfriend Drake Parker recommended themselves again for Hollywood. They had happened to save the life of Mr. Fujisaki, the man above Malcolm Reese, thus rendering Logan's opinions and those of Logan's fiancé Mercedes Griffin — a spoiled daughter of another Hollywood producer had got Drake expelled — obsolete.

Camille and her new boyfriend Kendall Knight were equally involved in that project and turned into big stars.

Lola donated some of her money unto Quinn and her husband Shane, enabling them to buy Bill Windows's company and take over the whole world of information technology.

Nevel and Malika? If they haven't yet disappeared in a puff of smoke, they may still be found somewhere…

**_The End_**

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

an OC spoofing real-existing Bill Gates

**1:2**:

* * *

spoof of _Windows_, a trademark which I don't own

**1:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

**1:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iHeart Arts_

**1:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Rollercoaster_

**1:6**:

* * *

_Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

**1:7**:

* * *

from _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Saves TV_

**1:8**:

* * *

cf/ _Zoey 101_ : _Quinn Misses The Mark_

**1:9**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSpeed Date_

**1:10**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**2:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quarantine_

**2:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

**2:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quinn Misses The Mark_

**2:4**:

* * *

spoof off _Oracle_

**2:5**:

* * *

spoof off _Cisco_

**2:6**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSaw Him First_

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quinn's Alpaca_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _Curse At PCA_

**3:3**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Crush_

**3:4**:

* * *

cf. _Spectacular!_

**3:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Zoey's Balloon_

**3:6**:

* * *

that shop is mentioned in _Zoey 101_ :_Coffee Cart Ban_

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**4:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Lola Likes Chase_

**4:3**:

* * *

cf._The iCarly Show_ : _iHave My Principals_

**4:4**:

* * *

suggested by _Zoey 101_ : _Defending Dustin_

**4:5**:

* * *

suggested by _Zoey 101_ : _Walkathon_

**4:6**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Saves TV_

**4:7**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iAm Your Biggest Fan_

**5:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Saves TV_

**5:2**:

* * *

ditto

**5:3**:

* * *

ditto

**5:4**:

* * *

ditto

**5:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Zoey's Balloon_

**5:6**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iPromise Not To Tell_

**5:7**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iMust Have Room 239_

**6:1**:

* * *

their baby appears in _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

**6:2**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _The Gift_

**6:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quarantine_ — surname taken from same actress's one-time guest rôle in _Hannah Montana_

**7:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Girls Will Be Boys_

**7:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**7:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSpy A Mean Teacher_

**8:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Miss PCA_

**9:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iWant More Viewers_

**9:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iStakeout_

**10:1**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True's New Assistant_


End file.
